


Don't do something you might regret

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not worth your time.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Michael Corner
Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055168





	Don't do something you might regret

Our tale begins outside the Room of Requirement. After D.A. was disbanded, some of its members liked to reminisce about their time in there by walking past its location. Michael Corner and his girlfriend Cho Chang used to do this often, but after a heated argument which led to their breakup, he found himself walking backwards and forwards past the room.

A familiar voice brought him out of his reverie, "Hey, Michael!"

Michael glanced up and said, "Oh, hey Katie."

Katie Bell asked, "What's got you so down?"

Michael muttered, "Cho broke up with me."

Katie sighed. "Aw, shucks. That must be tough."

Michael scowled at the floor. "She deserves to be cursed."

Katie replied, "Don't say that, you're just hurting."

Michael glared at her. "What do you know? I'll go back there right now and hex her until she's so ugly nobody will ever love her again."

Katie put a hand on his shoulder and stated, "Don't do something you might regret later, Mikey. She's not worth it."

Michael frowned. "You're right, thank you."

Katie beamed, "That's what friends are for."


End file.
